maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
Gazzy
The Gasman is about nine years old. He earned his name from the fact that he frequently passes gas ('unmentionable,' Max calls it, or quoted from MAX, " ... well, I refuse to call it a skill. In fact, I think of it as a huge design flaw. Despite how hilarious the guys think it is, Nudge and Angel and I are simply more evolved than that. We try not to encourage demonstrations of his mastery of the gaseous arts."), although he is often called Gazzy or Gaz instead. Max claims that he has a funky digestive system in the first book. He also has the ability to mimic any sound or voice, an ability which he uses to play pranks. For example, in MAX, when the Flock was in the covert ops of the BS training, Gazzy had relied on the element of surprise, as he often does. First, he’d perfectly mimicked a bird call, making a guard look up. Gazzy had tagged that guard. Then, when the guards were in pursuit, Gazzy incapacitated the guards, leaving them coughing and gagging, gasping on the ground, their eyes watering. Then he raced through the trees, cackling in triumph, and burst out into the clear meadow where the lieutenant colonel was waiting with a clipboard and a stopwatch. In the fourth book, The Final Warning, he gets the ability to release a gas that is yellow-green in color. Max called it a green mushroom cloud. The Gasman has fine blonde hair and blue eyes, and is tall for his age like the rest of the Flock. The color of his wings has never been mentioned (brown? which book, submit) , but his wingspan is 10 feet, as described in the fifth book, MAX. Angel says that he had the DNA of a "sturdy" bird, like an owl. Fang, on the other hand, thinks Gaz was like a emu, as described in the fourth book. The Gasman and Iggy are best friends, and often work together to build explosives, pull pranks, or do tasks for the Flock. Iggy is described as Gaz's best "partner in crime." Gazzy is the biological older brother of Angel, and they are the only members of the Flock who are actually related. In Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports, at the School, it was revealed to him that his mother sold him for $10,000. Gazzy is constantly throwing his voice, and in the second book, Max suspects he has thrown his voice to make it seem as if Total is talking, as well as in the first book when he assumes Iggy's voice to make Max mad. He is able to copy the voice of any person, opening the possibility that he has parrot DNA. He also immitated both Max and Fang while they were kissing and Max says the only reason she knows it wasn't him was because of Fang was right beside her and she knew he would never say something that corny. Another one of his super powers is the ability to pass gas at will. He is able to fart green gas at will, starting in The Final Warning. Quoted Max in the fourth book, "... I swear to you, it was literally a green mushroom cloud." In School's Out -- Forever, the Gasman has assumed the names of Captain Teror when he was interrogated by the FBI agents, and Zephyr when he attended the Principal's school in Virginia. Max also called him "Jason" at Disney World to cover up the fact Total could talk. His number at the School was F28246eff, as said in the first book. He also assumes the name, "The Sharkalator" at an interview with Hollywood agents in the fifth book. In ANGEL, Angel called him Andrew to keep their real identities a secret from Toni and the Doomsday Group. He is revealed to be afraid of spiders in book 2. Also, Iggy and he made the Principal (or "headhunter" as the Flock likes to call him) mad when they detonated a stink bomb and an explosive at the school. He saves the day in MAX, more than once, with his mojojojoooos (with help from Iggy). He turns the "barbies" (M-Geeks) into "ken dolls." Another time, the Flocks' temporary house was surrounded by M-Geeks, and there was a storm coming, with big thunderheads forming in the distance—the first time in years, and Iggy and he had rigged a delayed-timer electricity booster, or, in other words, the house's lightning rod (a metal pole that sends any lightning bolts into the ground) on the roof. They disconnected it, aimed it at the dumb-bots, and enhanced its powers a tad. When lightning hit the rod, it was amplified, and they aimed it at the M-Geeks. They all, like, turned inside out, and fried. Gazzy had said, "Next thing you know, they’re extracrispy! And the best part? They were standing so close together that they helped fry each other! . . . It was excellent! . . . This was the pinnacle of our pyromania!" There was also a time when the sub was surrounded with M-Geeks, and Iggy and he, once again, saved the day. MAX, Chapter 69: CAPTAIN PERRY hit the intercom. “Prepare for attack! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! We are at DEFCON one! Arm the torpedoes, and plot evasive action!” There was a scurry of activity as men rushed to their battle stations. The first M-Geeks hit the sides of the sub, and we all grabbed on to something. I happened to grab on to Fang. We couldn’t just go out into the water and fight them, not at this depth, with its crushing pressure. So if I was about to die a horrible watery death again, this time I didn’t want to go out alone. I wanted to be with Fang and the rest of the flock. Alarms were sounding, people were shouting, and we heard the first clanging, grinding noises of the M-Geeks trying to breach the sub’s hull. (That’s fancy sailor talk for them trying to punch a hole in the boat’s side, so we would all drown.) This seems to be a glaringly obvious weakness of the whole submarine concept. I’m just saying. “You kids stay here!” commanded Captain Perry, starting to head up to the control room. “Um—if I might make a suggestion,” said Gazzy. “No time, kid,” said the captain, half out the door. “You should listen to this,” said Iggy firmly, and there was something determined about his face and sightless blue eyes that made the captain pause. “What?” he asked tensely. “This one time, when we were surrounded by M-Geeks, there was a storm coming, and we rigged a delayed-timer electricity booster,” Gazzy explained. “When lightning hit the rod, it was amplified, and we aimed it at the M-Geeks. They all, like, turned inside out, and fried. It was excellent.” He beamed at the memory, and he and Iggy slapped high fives. “That was good thinking, son,” said the captain, “but I don’t see how that helps us now.” “You’ve got torpedoes, ” said Iggy, as if this made it all perfectly clear. “Torpedoes are good at hitting a particular target,” said the captain. “These things are many smaller targets, and they’re in direct contact with our ship. We can’t do anything to them without harming ourselves.” I groaned to myself as I recognized the exaggerated patience of a grown-up who can’t comprehend the fact that eight-year-old Gazzy and fourteen-year-old Iggy probably knew more about demolitions, detonators, and explosive devices than almost anyone else on earth. “No, no,” said Iggy. “You take the detonator out, then wire it directly to the sub’s hull.” “If you want to give it extra oomph, take the actual explosive stuff, like the ammonium nitrate stuff, and diffuse it throughout the water,” suggested Gazzy. “Then, when you electrify the metal hull, it’ll ignite and spread the damage out into the water, but not too far, and you’ll take out mostly M-Geeks, since I bet they probably scared off most fish in the area.” Captain Perry just looked at Gazzy, and then at Iggy, and blinked a couple times. “They’re really good at this,” I said, as the grinding and clanging got louder. “They like to … blow up things.” “We know how to do it lots of different ways,” Gazzy said eagerly. Captain Perry paused for a moment, then got on the intercom. “Lieutenant Youngville, report to the map room!” He turned back to us. “She’s our demolitions master.” A moment later, a harried-looking young woman with short brown hair came in and saluted. “At ease,” said Captain Perry. “Young man, explain your theory to Lieutenant Youngville. Fast.” Gazzy did. It took the lieutenant a minute to digest what Gazzy and Iggy said. Then she nodded slowly. “You’re a diabolical little pyro, aren’t you?” she asked Gazzy. He blushed modestly. “Let’s do this thing!” the lieutenant yelled, running out of the room. It was barely three minutes later when a hugeflash! from outside lit our small room like lightning. It had seemed much longer—listening to the grinding, scraping sounds, wondering how quickly the M-Geeks would punch through. Then tiny, crackling lights skittered through the water. We waited anxiously. Seconds later, there was a larger series of popping explosions as the torpedo’s powdered explosive drifted out into the water, where it was detonated by the electrical sparks still dancing around the metal hull of the sub. Gazzy crowed and held up his hand to slap high fives with the captain, who just looked at him. “It’s like M-Geek popcorn,” Iggy said, as we heard a fast string of small booms, one after another, each accompanied by a flash of light. “Yeah,” Gazzy chimed in excitedly. “It’s like anignart! “ I was about to say that this was no time for fart jokes when the grinding metal sounds stopped abruptly. “It seems to be working, sir,” reported Lieutenant Young-ville, poking her head into the map room. “The technique—“ “The Gaz-Ig-Nart technique!” Iggy corrected. “Yes, the Gaz-Ig-Nart technique seems to be neutralizing the enemy,” the lieutenant finished. The captain tried. We all tried. But there was no way. When the ensign came to report, he found us all laughing so hard we had tears coming out of our eyes. ---- In FANG, Max throws a birthday party for everyone, making Gaz turn nine. His birthday present to the Flock was something-like-fireworks with the letter of their names in the middle. In ANGEL, while he and his sister go into the tunnels, Angel calls him Andrew to cover up their identities from Toni. When only the Gasman and Fang come out from the bombing site underground, the Flock presumed Angel dead. These were the last sentances of Chapter 77: "Angel, where are you?" Gazzy yelled, turning in circles, bobbing up and down in the sky, then suddenly he crumbled, his face dissolving into tears. My munitions and weapons expert really was just a nine-year-old kid, and he'd just lost his little sister. And I'd lost my baby. In Nevermore, when Angel is found in the picture Mazin Nourahmed sent, Gazzy jumps up and down saying, "My sister's alive! My sister's alive!" over and over again. Before this commotion, Gazzy was attempting to steal Max's slice of pie and when Max had asked what he learned from this experience, Gazzy had replied, "Um. . . everyone but me needs to work on their sharing skills?" Trivia *He is feautured on the fifth volume of the Maximum Ride graphic novel by NaRae Lee. *Gazzy is the only character in the flock who doesn't temporally leave on his own. *Max says you could lock the Gasman in a padded cell with some dental floss and a bowl of Jell-O, and he’d find a way to make something explode. He may possibly be played by Chandler Riggs in the upcoming movie. Live Action Chandler.jpg|Chandler Riggs as a possible candidate for Gazzy|link=http://themaximumride.wikia.com/wiki/Maximum_Ride_Film Visit The Gasman's and Iggy's Infamous Bombs page. null null null null null